Jojoushi
by Su Wei
Summary: "Desde que te elegí, marqué mi destino y aunque suene absurdo, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho"
1. Capítulo I - Veintitrés

**Esta es una nueva historia, para los que leyeron la anterior, lamento no haberla terminado. Pasaron cosas que desafortunadamente hicieron que tomara la decisión de no continuar. En cambio, esta historia forma parte de una terapia que yo misma he creado para resolver ciertos asuntos en mi vida y la verdad espero que de resultado. No diré de que se trata, sólo que he tratado de no tocar temas personales, la mayor parte de la historia se basarán en lo que salga de mi imaginación y tal vez, sólo tal vez por ahí coloque algún hecho real, no necesariamente mío. Los personajes principales son Haruka y Michiru, como ya saben, obra de arte de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Sin más los dejo con la Introducción y el Capítulo I, espero les guste. **

**Si tuvieran algún comentario o sugerencia, les pido que me los dejen.**

**Atentamente,**

**Su Wei**

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

_"Sé que estoy rompiendo todas las reglas con las que fui educada, pero es éste sentimiento lo que me mantiene con vida. Sé que mi castigo por amarte ya está dado y lo acepto, será doloroso, pero no puedo luchar contra lo que siento por ti. No tengo miedo. Desde que te elegí, marqué mi destino y aunque suene absurdo, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Sé que no seré perdonada por hacerlo, pero todos saben que esto, incluso es demasiado para mí"_

Sus pasos eran rápidos a pesar de llevar sus armaduras y armas de combate, formaban parte de la armada real y ahora habían sido llamados para un trabajo que nadie más que ellos podían llevar a cabo. Él, tenía plena confianza en aquellos hombres y sabía de la lealtad que ellos le tenían, podía confiarles su vida y cualquier secreto, llevaban juntos siglos de inmortalidad.

Cruzaron el largo pasillo que los llevaría hacia el salón principal. Estaba alumbrado por las tenues llamaradas que se desprendían de las antorchas empotradas en las paredes del castillo. Al ser vislumbrados por los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, inmediatamente se abrieron las puertas y les permitieron el paso. Avanzaron hasta llegar a unos escasos dos metros del trono real en el que se hallaba sentado un hombre que en apariencia no sobrepasaba los cuarenta años.

Los tres hombres se inclinaron ante él, pero de inmediato mediante un ademán, tuvieron el permiso del hombre para ponerse de pie y sin perder más tiempo, éste empezó a hablar - ¿Tienen alguna idea de por qué solicité su presencia?- Los tres jóvenes asintieron y el líder de ellos tomó la palabra –La profecía.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Veintitrés**

* * *

Acababa de cumplir 23 años, vivía en una gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad, la heredó de sus padres adoptivos cuando estos murieron en un accidente automovilístico en el que ella también estaba. La adoptaron cuando ella tenía días de haber nacido y ellos eran un matrimonio mayor sin hijos. Mientras ellos estuvieron con vida, nunca les dio problemas, siempre creyó que les debía respeto y agradecimiento por lo que habían hecho, de no ser por ellos tal vez su realidad habría sido otra. Ellos murieron cuando aún era adolescente, tenía 17 años cuando eso ocurrió, por lo que quedó bajo la tutela del abogado y mejor amigo de sus padres, Magnus. Él se encargó de todo hasta que ella cumplió la mayoría de edad y pudo asumir la cuantiosa herencia que le dejaron.

Aquel día era su cumpleaños y como era costumbre, debía asistir a la fiesta que organizaba la fundación que sus padres habían formado. No era su estilo celebrar sus cumpleaños, ella prefería pasar ese tiempo a solas, pero era un deber que tenía que cumplir por respeto.

Siempre fue objeto de miradas y comentarios no sólo porque no era hija legítima del matrimonio Tenoh, sino también por su ya sabida y declara bisexualidad ante la sociedad, la cual salió a relucir por un incidente con una muchacha mientras se encontraba en una fiesta de fin de curso durante la secundaria, en la que Ichika Nagano intento besarla, después de haberla convencido de que la acompañara hasta su auto por sentirse mareada. Cuando sus padres se enteraron de eso, ella pensó que pondrían el grito en el cielo, sin embargo ellos se rieron por las circunstancias en que se dieron los acontecimientos y le dijeron que ya lo sabían desde hacía tiempo atrás, sólo esperan su confirmación. Desde ese momento obtuvo su aprobación, no sin recibir un castigo por haber golpeado al novio de la muchacha en cuestión que la amenazó al enterarse del rumor que Ichika se encargó de esparcir al ser rechazada por Haruka.

También era conocida por ser una excelente atleta, corredora de autos y motocicletas, pasatiempos que fueron inculcados por Toshiro Tenoh, quien era amante de la velocidad y poseía una colección de motos y autos. Por otro lado, Mizuki Tenoh, le enseñó a tocar el piano y el gusto por una buena lectura. Entre los dos, educaron a Haruka bajo los principales valores y reglas que mínimamente esta debía respetar, misma educación que debía sacar a relucir en cada evento que se presentaba.

Aquella fiesta no fue la excepción, así que luego de dirigir algunas palabras de agradecimiento y hacer el brindis respectivo, salió hacia los jardines que se encontraban en la parte posterior de la mansión Tenoh. Mientras caminaba iba desabrochando el botón superior de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Le incomodaba vestir de manera formal para esos eventos. Se alejó lo más posible del salón hasta llegar al pie de un enorme árbol, sonrió al recordar su infancia y los momentos en los que solía correr por aquel jardín escapando de su madre. Avanzó unos pasos más hasta quedar apoyada contra el tronco y se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo suspirando. Sonrió con nostalgia, recostó la cabeza hacía atrás y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la leve brisa que soplaba hasta que oyó el crujir de una rama.

-Lo siento – escuchó decir, pero antes de que lograra reaccionar del todo, la dueña de aquella voz ya se había marchado sin darle tiempo siquiera de ver con claridad de quien se trataba. Sólo distinguió una silueta que desaparecía entre la oscuridad de la noche y las tenues luces que se proyectaban desde el salón. Desconcertada por el encuentro decidió volver a la fiesta, pero sólo a despedirse de los organizadores y retornar a su departamento, el cual usaba cuando se realizaba alguna fiesta en la mansión.

Cuando hubo llegado, tomó una ducha caliente y se acostó, pero hacía varios días que despertaba de madrugada con la sensación de que, aquellos sueños que se colaban en su mente mientras dormía habían ocurrido en algún momento de su vida. – Debo estar volviéndome loca – decía mientras acomodaba sus cortos cabellos y rozaba con la yema de los dedos la cicatriz que tenía en la cabeza, se volvió a acostar para intentar descansar. Sin embargo y para su desgracia, a pesar que lo intentó, le fue imposible conciliar el sueño inmediatamente y más aún porque a su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquella chica que salió corriendo cuando se vio descubierta.

-¿Quién eres? – se preguntó. Una hora después de sus cavilaciones, recién pudo volver a dormir, pero esta vez en sus sueños apareció un nuevo personaje.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Cualquier sugerencia, ya saben! xD**

**Su Wei**


	2. Capítulo II - Primer encuentro

**Buenas noches, nuevamente aquí otro capítulo. Trataré de poner alguna frase que describa el capítulo o simplemente algo que se me ocurra poner porque si y ya. Algunas frases serán mías, otras no. Algunas serán frases de canciones que me gustan, como en este caso. En fin, espero que disfruten el capítulo, ¡éxitos!**

**"Tú, encuéntrame tú esta vez, vuelve pronto, complica mi vida, enmudéceme y déjame sin salida"**

**(Paty Cantú)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Primer encuentro**

* * *

El sol dejaba ver sus últimas luces mientras iba poniéndose en el horizonte, había llovido intensamente horas antes y en el aire se sentía el olor a tierra húmeda, de las hojas de los árboles caían gotas de rocío y soplaba un frío viento desde el sur que movía las aguas del lago. – Que hermoso lugar- dijo mientras observaba la calma que ese entorno le causaba, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo dejándose invadir por una increíble sensación de paz. De pronto escuchó ruidos proveniente del bosque que se encontraba a sus espaldas, volteó y observó que una muchacha salía corriendo de entre los árboles, se notaba asustada y miraba hacia todos los lugares tratando de encontrar un camino que seguir. A los pocos segundos vio que detrás de ella salieron tres hombres que terminaron por rodearla.

Uno de ellos se dirigió a ella y la cogió por la muñeca. - Así que pensaste que podías escapar, ¿verdad?- la muchacha intento soltarse de su agarre, pero no pudo. – No me toques, se lo diré a mi padre- dijo finalmente ella. Ellos empezaron a reír por lo que escucharon y el que la tenía cogida la atrajo hacia él – Tu padre me tiene sin cuidado, sabes que él hará todo lo que yo le diga- se acercó a ella para besarla, pero la muchacha le dio una bofetada que terminó por hacerlo retroceder, los otros dos hombres se sorprendieron y vieron como el otro sonreía maliciosamente. – Tú serás mía a las buenas o por las malas, ¡Sujétenla!- ellos le hicieron caso y la sujetaron mientras que el hombre que dio la orden iba desabrochándose los pantalones.

En ese momento a Haruka la invadió un sentimiento de rabia y quiso caminar, pero se dio cuenta que sus pies estaban como pegados en el suelo, gritó con todas sus fuerzas que la soltaran, pero no la oían. Por su mente pasaban mil ideas para poder liberarse, más su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentía como las lágrimas caían por su rostro por no poder ayudarla. En ese instante, antes de que ellos pudieran hacerle algo a la muchacha, alguien apareció.

El hombre iba acercándose a la muchacha con la intención de ultrajarla mientras los otros dos hombres la sujetaban, pero en ese instante escucharon una voz que provenía desde los árboles. – ¡Ah! –fue el quejido de molestia, seguido de un crujido de ramas. Acto seguido una figura encapuchada saltó de un árbol y se quedó de pie observando la escena - ¿Será que no podré encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde tomar una siesta?- dijo el personaje. Los hombres soltaron a la muchacha y esta cayó sentada, exhausta por el forcejeo que había tenido con ellos minutos antes.

– Lárgate de aquí, estamos en medio de algo- dijo el primero sin tener intenciones de detenerse.

– ¿Nunca te dijeron que esta no es forma de tratar a una dama?

– No te metas en mis asuntos y lárgate- gritó el hombre.

– ¿Y si no lo hago, que pasará?- los otros dos sacaron sus dagas y se colocaron al costado del primero, quien ya se encontraba de frente al personaje que apareció. – Te mataremos- los tres empezaron a reír y lo rodearon. – Oh! Ya veo- el encapuchado sonrió y en ese momento uno de los hombres lo atacó, pero este lo esquivó fácilmente y lo golpeó con la rama que había partido momentos antes, haciendo que soltara la daga, acto seguido le asestó un golpe en el rostro que lo dejó con la nariz rota. El otro hombre se le abalanzó, pero el encapuchado logró hacerle un tipo de llave en el brazo y se lo rompió, para luego darle un rodillazo en la boca del estómago que lo dejó sin aire y retorciéndose de dolor. El primero de los hombres también se lanzó con intenciones de golpearlo directamente, pero con un solo movimiento logró derribarlo boca arriba y de esa forma se acercó a él y colocó uno de sus pies sobre sus genitales y los presionó haciendo que el hombre gritara de dolor.

– Pídele perdón a la señorita- susurró.

– ¡Te arrepentirás de esto, maldito!- se quejó.

– Lo dudo, el que se arrepentirá serás tú- sonrió.

– Que dices desgraciado, no sabes con quien te has metido- dijo aún adolorido.

El encapuchado sonrió nuevamente y dejó ver su rostro. Los hombres y la muchacha se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba. – Desde hoy no quiero volver a ver ni siquiera tu sombra- se agachó y cogió al hombre de la chaqueta- Si para esta noche no te encuentras lejos de los límites de este territorio, iré a buscarte y realmente te mataré- el hombre miró asustado a su interlocutor- ¿Entendiste?- él asintió y salió corriendo seguido de los hombres que lo habían acompañado.

Empezó a sacudir sus ropas y volteó a ver a la muchacha que aún se encontraba en estado de shock por lo que había pasado – ¿Te encuentras bien?- ella reaccionó y se inclinó. – ¡Su majestad!, gracias, de no ser por Usted…- ella no terminó de hablar, su voz se entrecortó y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro.

– Ya pasó- se le acercó, se inclinó hacia ella y la tomó del rostro - una muchacha tan linda como tú no debería llorar- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó.

– Michiru, su majestad- la muchacha bajó la cabeza.

– Es un bonito nombre. El mío es Haruka.

La Haruka que observaba la escena se quedó estupefacta, quiso nuevamente moverse pero no obtuvo resultados hasta que poco a poco las imágenes se fueron desvaneciendo y todo se volvió negro. En ese momento despertó y se dio cuenta que todo era un sueño, sin embargo nuevamente tuvo la sensación que todo era real, los pensamientos volvieron a invadir su mente. Cada sueño perturbaba su tranquilidad y no la dejaba descansar.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya era de mañana y tenía que presentarse a una reunión que Magnus había programado ese día. Iban a definir unos proyectos con unos inversionistas que desde hacía algún tiempo estaban pidiendo una reunión con ella.

Tomó una ducha rápida y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, lo hizo de manera casual para sentirse más cómoda y se dirigió a la reunión programada. En la entrada del edificio ya se encontraba Magnus acompañado de una de sus asistentes. La saludaron y le pidieron que se quedara unos minutos a esperar la llegada de los inversionistas.

Unos minutos después llegó un auto negro, de este bajó un hombre mayor que se acercó a ellos y saludó formalmente. La rubia correspondió el saludo cordialmente, haciendo la respectiva reverencia y cuando levantó la vista observó que dentro del auto se encontraba alguien más. El hombre mayor se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió. – Es mi hija, quiero que conozca los negocios de la familia, se las presentaré- Magnus asintió y el hombre se dirigió nuevamente al auto. En ese instante sonó el teléfono de Haruka y se disculpó un momento dando la espalda al auto. Segundos después el hombre regresó acompañado de una hermosa muchacha. La rubia terminó la llamada y al regresar nuevamente con los otros, se sorprendió al ver a la muchacha, era la misma imagen que había visto en sus sueños. Piel blanca, ojos azules, labios de un sutil color carmín, hermosa figura y el cabello ondeado de color aguamarina.

– Les presento a mi hija, Michiru Kaioh.

* * *

**Su Wei**


End file.
